Vacation Blues
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: When Crimson lashes out at Matt on their shared vacation, he'll have to comfort the hurt Giant. Matt/Crimson. Mpreg. Please Review!


**Title:** Vacation Blues

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Matt/Crimson

**Summary:** When Crimson lashes out at Matt on their shared vacation, he'll have to comfort the hurt Giant.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash, MPreg

**A/N:** This is for Centon4Eva, who requested a Crimson/Matt fic. I hope you like it!

**OOOO**

"Crimson?" Matt asked slowly, afraid to wake his boyfriend if he was, indeed, asleep.

Crimson's eyebrow twitched, the frustration within him reaching an all-time high. "What is it, Matt?" His voice was terse, and it scared Matt a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." Matt tried to back down, because when Crimson was in one of his moods… he tended to lose the filter between his brain and his mouth.

"Damn it, Matt! I _hate_ it when you do that!" Crimson seethed.

"I'm… sorry?" Matt tried, but it didn't work.

"The hell you are! If it weren't for _you_, I would still be reading this book!" Crimson slammed the hardcover onto the floor. When the front cover closed, Matt saw that it was one of Crimson's favorites. "If you could just _sit still_ for FIVE minutes… five minutes is all that I ask. But you can't even do that, can you?"

"Crimson…" Matt trailed, watching as the red-head swiveled around in his chair like a grade-school child. Not that he would ever compare the two out loud, of course. "Please…"

Crimson sighed. Obviously, he wouldn't be able to read anymore until he dealt with Matt. "Please _what_, Matt?"

"Just… come to bed with me. Please? It's our vacation, and you haven't relaxed _once_."

"No." Crimson rolled his eyes, as if this was a totally out-of-the-question desire. "I was relaxed _before_ you came in here and made me throw my book down! All you do is annoy and frustrate me! I mean, maybe it would be different if you could learn to keep that mouth shut, but _damn_!"

"…Crimson…" Matt trailed, uncertain of how to respond to that.

"No… could you just leave? Please? I can't look at your face right now." Crimson reached down, picking up the book and turning to the page that he had left off on.

"Fine. If that's how you really feel, then I'll leave."

Crimson made no move to stop Matt as he took his coat and went out the door, still dressed from their trip to the supermarket earlier. When the door slammed closed a few moments later, Crimson reached down and lifted his shirt to reveal the subtle swell of his abdomen. Twins, the doctor had said. And while it was still too early to identify their gender… _twins_. Two little, identical beauties. Or maybe not. Maybe they would be fraternal. But that didn't matter, because they were his and Matt's, and that meant that they would be perfect.

He tore the fake book jacket off of the book, to reveal that it was actually a book about male pregnancy. While there were several similiarities to female pregnancy, there were also many differences. And Crimson wanted to be as informed as possible for the due date in October. However, in the last three months, the only thing that had destroyed his happiness was his inability to tell Matt. He knew that The Giant was becoming curious as to why he had sudden, violent mood swings. But every time one arose, it became all the more difficult to tell him the truth.

So, when times like this arose, he simply leaned back and talked to the babies. His babies. And he liked to believe that they could hear him. He wished that they could know Matt's voice too, but if they continued on like this, there was a strong possibility that that would never happen. Hell, they hadn't even had _sex_ in three weeks! It wasn't that they couldn't… Crimson just hadn't been in the mood. Matt had taken it remarkably well, even if it was obvious that he was worried for the red-haired man.

Of course, now that Crimson had kicked Matt out of the house, he wanted him. Badly. Biting his lip, he reached out and closed the book, setting it on the table beside him. He wondered if he should call Matt, but then thought against it. The other man probably wouldn't want to talk to him, anyway. So, he climbed out of the chair and made his way toward the bedroom. At least he could make himself comfortable as he waited for his boyfriend to return. Who knows? Maybe he'd be in a decent mood…

**OOOO**

Matt came back around one o' clock in the morning, a little less sober than when he went out. But he could still hear what Crimson had said to him echo in the back of his mind like it was on some sort of sick loop. He entered their house and kicked off his shoes, throwing his coat over the back of one of the dining chairs. Looking around, he tried to locate his boyfriend. However, the red-haired man was no-where to be found. For a moment, he thought that he had left… but his car was still outside, so he had to be somewhere in the house.

He almost missed the little booklet placed in the middle of the table. Taking a closer look, he found his name written in Crimson's messy scrawl across the front cover. Not thinking too much of it, he opened it and a picture fell out. It was an ultrasound labeled 'Babies' First Picture'. But that couldn't be possible, because Crimson wasn't… and then it all started to fall into place. Why Crimson had been so moody lately. Why Crimson hadn't wanted sex. And suddenly, all of the frustration and hurt from earlier fell away. All that was left was love.

Quickly, he ran to the bedroom and found Crimson, wide-awake, staring at the ceiling and counting all the little dots he found there. Matt found himself smiling, watching as Crimson slowly stroked his swollen stomach. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier? Why hadn't he seen the signs? But he shook all of these thoughts off and cast them to the back of his mind. Right now, what he really needed to do was let Crimson know that he was forgiven and reinforce the fact that he was loved. And, above all, let him know that he was there for the babies.

Carefully, he leaned down and, making sure not to startle Crimson, he claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. But Crimson didn't want sweet. It had been weeks since he had been close, even this close, to his boyfriend, and he wanted it _hard_… or as hard as he could be, while still watching out for the babies. Quickly, Crimson's hands found the bottom of Matt's shirt and he yanked it over his head, throwing it off into the distance. Slowly, Matt did the same with Crimson's shirt, being sure to avoid the swell of his midsection as much as possible.

"I'm not a china doll, Matt." Crimson said, narrowing his eyes at the bigger man. "I won't break from a little manhandling. And you _know_ that I like it when you manhandle me."

Matt laid a hand on Crimson's baby bump. "It's just… there's so much more to be careful for now."

"Matt, baby, look at me." Matt met Crimson's eyes, and the red-haired man smiled a bit. "Trust me when I tell you that if you hurt me, you'll be the first one to know."

Matt winced a little at the poorly concealed threat. "Good to hear."

Crimson nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now, fuck me."

Matt unbuttoned Crimson's loose-fitting jeans and slid them onto the floor, his boxers following suit. And then, kneeling down beside the bed, he spread Crimson's muscular thighs and dove down, taking his hot manhood into his mouth. Crimson moaned wantonly, his hips rocking off of the bed as he tried to obtain more of that deliciously wet heat. Not wanting to choke, Matt used one hand to anchor the smaller man's hips to the bed. With the other, she slicked his fingers with lotion and pressed one to Crimson's puckered entrance.

Crimson moaned again, trying to push his body down on the fingers. However, the hand on his hip prevented this movement also. He huffed, frowning when Matt _laughed_ at his distress. But his mind was soon occupied by other things when white hot pleasure danced up his spine as the vibrations traveled straight down his cock, and he didn't even mind it when another finger entered him. Matt smiled, loving the sounds that his baby was making. He had missed him _so_ much. Quickly, he added another finger.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Matt asked when he deemed Crimson stretched enough.

Crimson nodded quickly, his mind too far gone to form coherent sentences.

Matt slicked his erection, before he lined himself up with Crimson's entrance and started to slowly thrust in. Crimson wasn't satisfied, however, and hooked his ankles behind Matt's back and forced him in deeper. Matt moaned, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried not to cum then and there. The red-head rocked his hips harshly. He didn't care if this was over far too soon. He wanted action. He needed action. And Matt was nothing if not the perfect lover for Crimson.

The two started to move maniaclly, thrusting against each other with abandon. But Matt was still holding back, afraid that he would hurt Crimson or the babies. But Crimson didn't care. His back arched beautifully and, with a sigh, he came. Hot, white essence coated Matt's stomach and Crimson's nether regions. His tight channel clamped down on Matt's manhood, and he followed suit. Crimson moaned as his boyfriend's seed coated his insides, marking him as Matt's forever.

Matt rolled onto his side, careful not to fall on top of Crimson. "Thank you."

Crimson raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For giving me children." Matt said, gently tracing his boyfriend's stomach. "You know that they'll be beautiful, because they'll look just like you."

Crimson flushed. "You're welcome. And… I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"It's fine, baby. I understand. You don't have to apologize for anything."

And just like that, their vacation blues were over.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Please Review!


End file.
